


遇见你的时候所有BE都变成HE

by Star_Of_DFB



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 14:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13836315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Of_DFB/pseuds/Star_Of_DFB
Summary: 阿花生贺，BE二十题拐成HE的挑战





	遇见你的时候所有BE都变成HE

**Author's Note:**

> 阿花生贺，BE二十题拐成HE的挑战

1、我永远得不到的你  
赫韦德斯十七岁的时候第一次被死神找到，可是他当时正被抱在诺伊尔怀里拥吻，死神等了好久都没人停下来理他一下，于是死神被闪瞎了眼。  
瞎了眼的死神看不见赫韦德斯了。于是他再也没来过。

2、反目成仇  
“贝尼我不要再理你了哼！”  
因为一个冰激凌，尤里安·德拉克斯勒第八百次跟贝尼迪克特·赫韦德斯绝交，贝尼举手投降并笑着为他关上卧室门。因为他知道明早上学之前，德拉克斯勒又会跑到他面前要一个亲亲和一个抱抱，而自己绝对会给他。

3、终其一生的单恋  
他爱了他一生，而他却只爱她一个人……  
“尤里安不要看这么没有营养的电视剧啦！”  
“如果以后我也……”  
“不会的，”赫韦德斯认真地蹲在德拉克斯勒面前，眼睛闪闪发亮，“尤里安会像我和曼努一样幸福的。”

4、分手  
“曼努，我们分手吧。我看你应该跟Nutella结婚，你们比较配。”  
诺伊尔僵住然后回头，老天，偷吃Nutella怎么又被贝尼发现了……  
“贝尼，你是不是真的不知道自己比Nutella好吃多了？”  
他凑到赫韦德斯身边，热气喷洒在赫韦德斯的脖颈。

5、与爱无关  
赫韦德斯有时候觉得做爱这件事与爱无关。直到曼努外出公干两年而他被允许约炮。  
他必须承认，这真的与爱有关，因为他约的人没一个能让他做得像和曼努做的时候一样爽。

6、报复  
赫韦德斯因为质疑诺伊尔的能力被做得整整一天下不来床。  
“这就是我的报复。”诺伊尔在他耳边说。

7、七年之痒  
“那是什么东西？”  
诺伊尔和赫韦德斯都表示没有听说过。  
“并且我们已经在一起不知道多少个七年了。”诺伊尔补充。

8、错过一世  
“贝尼，如果当年我错过你了会怎样？”  
“不要考虑这种问题，我们不是没错过吗？”

9、杀了你  
“曼努埃尔·诺伊尔！再不让我睡觉我就杀了你！”  
德拉克斯勒听见楼下赫韦德斯的怒吼表示有点紧张，他偷偷打开门一看，贝尼和曼努正抱在一起跳一支奇怪的舞蹈，贝尼的脸红红的真好看。  
德拉克斯勒表示你们大人什么操作我不是很懂。

10、一直都是骗局  
初中的时候诺伊尔一直以为赫韦德斯特别烦他，要不然怎么每次看到他扭头就跑呢。  
后来他真的亲到赫韦德斯的时候，他才知道这一直都是骗局。毕竟赫韦德斯的眼睛不会说谎。  
这个傲娇的人啊。

11、抱歉，我不认识你  
诺伊尔五岁的时候。  
他在公园里跟爸妈走散了哭得涕泪交流伤心欲绝，这时候有只泰迪被递到他眼前。  
“让泰迪陪着你吧！”一个声音传来，他抬起头看见一个清秀的男孩子。  
“可是，抱歉，我不认识你，爸妈不让我收陌生人的东西。”  
“没关系，现在我们就认识啦！我叫贝尼，这是我的泰迪熊。”  
“我叫曼努！”  
“泰迪，跟曼努握握手吧！你要在这里陪着曼努呀！”  
十多年后赫韦德斯走进诺伊尔的卧室，看见床头有一只熟悉的泰迪熊。

12、永远触碰不到的恋人  
“曼努，别照镜子了。你都照了半小时了。”

13、从未相遇  
我们总会在时间的某个节点相遇的，这是命中注定。

14、无知伤害  
诺伊尔最开始不知道赫韦德斯坚果过敏，于是他做了一份坚果沙拉，赫韦德斯很高兴地吃了。  
然后他俩在医院里度过了难忘的夜晚。  
“没关系的曼努，”赫韦德斯拍拍他的背，“你不是一直想要一次病房play吗。”

15、我们都老了  
什么时候开始发现自己老了呢。  
大概是诺伊尔产生了翻相册的新爱好而赫韦德斯越发热衷写过去的故事的时候。  
毕竟他们要把所有美好的事情珍藏起来啊。

16、如果当时……  
“如果当时我们没把尤里安带回家？”  
“那他可能也会被别人送来的，你俩长得这么像，要不是我知道你的爱好说不定我还真怀疑他是你亲生的呢。”

17、“比起你来说，他更重要”  
说实话德拉克斯勒刚来的时候诺伊尔是非常痛苦的。  
那个时候德拉克斯勒还是个小团子，半夜会哭要吃奶的那种。于是他们经常做到一半赫韦德斯就抽身离开，留诺伊尔自己解决问题。  
“没办法，曼努，毕竟比起你来说，他更重要。”赫韦德斯俯身吻在诺伊尔额角。  
诺伊尔撇撇嘴，好吧好吧。

18、到死都没说出口的……  
诺伊尔一直没告诉赫韦德斯自己为了他放弃了多少离开的机会。  
别的地方虽然好，但那里没有他啊。  
所以诺伊尔从来没有后悔过。

19、多余的人  
“贝尼，在你和曼努中间，我就是个多余的人是不是？”  
小团子抱着膝盖坐着，一脸委屈。  
“并不是，尤里安是我们的尤里安啊。”

20、生离死别  
四周一片纯白色，脚下是金灿灿的路，诺伊尔眯起眼，在路的尽头站着的不是他的贝尼吗？  
“我等了你好久。”赫韦德斯抱着他在他耳边说。


End file.
